Camping à la Thanksgiving
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Pour le long weekend de la thanksgiving, le groupe décide de faire du camping sur le domaine des Hales. Manque de chance pour Stiles, ça coïncide avec les dix ans de la mort de sa mère. OneShot, Slash, Sterek.


Titre : Camping à la Thanksgiving

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Pairing : Stiles/Derek

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverais à convaincre Jeff Davis de me les donner, mais pour le moment, ils lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Blabla : Voila le 2ème oneshot que j'avais promis. J'adore le camping (_mais je déteste les insectes. Autant dire que "Fireflies" m'a donné quelque cauchemars..._) et comme il y a une forêt à disposition à Beacon Hills, il fallait que je raconte une histoire avec du caming. Le thème reste l'anniversaire de la mère de Stiles (_comme pour le premier oneshot_), et le camping s'est incrustré un peu tout seul (_je l'ai commencé avant "Fireflies", je tiens à le préciser, et je l'ai fini avant "Unleashed"_ ). Boyd n'est pas mort, mais il n'est que mentionné, tout comme Cora et Peter. Et Isaac vit toujours chez Derek.

C'est peut-être un peu OOC.

Comme pour "Le Plan", ce texte n'est pas béta-reader. J'espère ne pas avoir laisser trop de fautes.

Enjoy !

* * *

La veille du long weekend de Thanksgiving, un certain nombre d'élèves avait décidé de sécher les cours pour avoir une semaine entière de vacances, et pas seulement quatre jours. Les menaces des parents et des profs n'avaient rien changé. Les classes de Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient réduites à moins d'une quinzaine d'élèves, et la plupart de profs ne leur faisait donc que la moitié des cours. La bande des loups-garous et leurs amis étaient cependant présent. Ils avaient déjà prévu de passer le weekend ensemble, à camper dans la forêt. Ils ne voyaient donc pas l'intérêt de manquer le dernier jour de cours. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence qui inciterait les loups à devoir sécher. Les Alphas ne donnaient pour le moment pas signe de vie et ne sachant pas où chercher, il était inutile qu'ils sèchent.

La sortie de quatre jours en forêt avait longtemps été menacé. Melissa avait mis du temps à accepter de laisser son fils s'échapper de la maison pour plus de 2 jours de suite, le shérif avait fait toute une longue liste de recommandations au point que Stiles avait presque failli renoncer venir pour le faire taire, Chris n'était pas tellement heureux que sa fille traine toujours avec les loups, Scott en particulier, et Lydia avait dû jouer la carte de la petite fille toute triste que ces parents ne laissaient pas voir ces amis pour les convaincre de la laisser y aller. C'est ainsi que aucun "adulte" ne savait que Derek se joignait également à la fête. Il était là plus pour surveiller les alentours au cas où les Alphas les attaqueraient que pour réellement participer. De plus, il savait de source sûre, Stiles, qu'ils avaient l'intention de rester dans le domaine des Hale, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils dégradent le site le temps qu'il avait le dos tourné. Cora et Boyd avaient décliné l'invitation, Cora parce qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment et Boyd parce que ce n'était pas son genre. Peter n'avait pas été mis au courant.

De plus, le jour du départ avait changé plusieurs fois. Entre les histoires de pleine lune, qui se trouvait finalement être deux semaines plus tard, de punitions parce qu'un cours avait été séché un moment ou un autre, et de manque de confiance de la part des parents. Mais finalement, pour les rassurer, ils avaient décidé de ne partir que le lendemain matin après les cours, et de revenir dans l'après-midi la veille de la reprise, avec entre temps, parfois plusieurs appels par jours, en fonction qu'il s'agissait de la demande du shérif et de Chris, un seul, ou des Martin et de Melissa, deux.

A la fin des cours, ils ne mirent donc pas longtemps à se séparer, chacun prenant sa voiture ou moto pour rentrer chez lui. Scott et Stiles restèrent cependant un peu à discuter au pied de la Jeep, et Isaac étant passé voir le coach avant de repartir chez Derek, il entendit la conversation, sans pour autant faire savoir qu'il était là.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Scott d'un air inquiet.

- Mais oui, ça va le faire. Papa va travailler tous les jours, et le reste du temps, ta mère lui tiendra compagnie.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton père, idiot, mais de toi ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller, pour toi ?

- Mais oui, ça ira. Ça va me changer les idées. Et puis, j'ai quand même prévu d'y aller à un moment ou un autre dans la journée. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on prenne ma Jeep.

- Si tu changes d'avis, on ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls plus de deux heures, de toute façon. Vous risqueriez de vous faire attaquer par un lion des montagnes.

Scott secoua la tête et regarda son ami partir avant de se diriger vers sa moto. Isaac hésita à le rejoindre, mais sachant que la conversation qu'il venait d'espionner ne le regardait pas, il partit finalement dans l'autre sens.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était rejoind sur le parking de l'école. Derek ne voulait pas se servir de sa voiture pour emmener des adolescents, Isaac n'avait pas de voiture et Scott n'avait pas eu le droit d'utiliser la voiture de sa mère. Ne voulant pas errafler la sienne, Lydia avait prétexté ne pas pouvoir s'en servir non plus. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait que deux voitures, mais comme ils n'étaient que six, ça ne posait pas énormement de problème pour la place. La répartition se révéla également vite emballée. Les filles ne voulaient pas être séparées, et Alisson ne voulait pas de Derek dans sa voiture. Et personne ne voyait Scott aller ailleurs qu'avec Stiles. Isaac se voyait donc contraint d'aller avec les filles, tandis que Derek devait aller dans la Jeep. Si les filles n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre Isaac d'aller à l'arrière, la répartition dans la voiture de Stiles se révéla un poil plus problématique. Ni Derek, ni Scott ne voulaient aller à l'arrière, et Stiles refusait catégoriquement de laisser le volant à l'alpha. Finalement, Scott laissa le siège passager à Derek, parce que Stiles ne voulait pas de lui derrière son siège, où il aurait tout le loisirs de l'étrangler s'il l'énervait. En plus, il devait lui servir de co-pilote, puisqu'ils allaient dans sa forêt et qu'il pourrait indiquer un endroit où ça ne le dérangerait pas d'y voir une bande d'adolescents.

Le trajet ne se passa pas exactement comme tout le monde l'avait pensé. Isaac n'avait pas eu les oreilles cassées par des conversations de filles, Lydia et Allison tentant toujours de l'intégrer, et Derek n'eut pas les oreilles cassées par Stiles, qui se révéla particulièrement silencieux, ne prenant part à une conversation que si on l'interpellait. Ils ne mirent pas si longtemps à arriver à destination, bien qu'il leur avait fallu deux bonnes heures à rouler dans la forêt. A peine arrivé que les quatre lycéens sortirent leur portable pour appeler leurs parents, provoquant l'hilarité de Derek et Isaac. Mais une fois les parents rassurés, ils purent enfin vraiment commencer leur camping.

Grâce aux indications de Derek et à la bonne volonté de Isaac, ils ne risquaient pas de manquer d'eau, et il y avait suffisament de bois pour qu'ils fassent un feu de camp pour les trois nuits qu'ils allaient passer là. Après une atmosphère un peu tendue durant les deux premières heures, ils finirent par tous se détendre plus ou moins, Derek restant constamment sur ces gardes, et Stiles n'étant pas d'une humeur aussi bavarde qu'il ne l'était habituellement, mais emporté par leur amusement, tout le monde ne le remarqua pas, hormis Scott, évidemment, mais également Derek, qui ne commenta cependant pas.

La répartition dans les tentes posa problème pendant une bonne heure, car il n'y en avait que trois. Scott et Stiles se proposaient tous les deux de partager leur tente respective avec Allison et Lydia, mais pour les deux jeunes femmes, il en était hors de question. Allison avait dû promettre une bonne centaine de fois qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec Scott, et elle savait son père capable de venir vérifier. De plus, ils étaient toujours séparés. Et Lydia étant Lydia, elle n'avait toujours pas de sentiments autre qu'amicaux pour Stiles et elle ne voulait pas partager avec lui. Isaac mit rapidement fin au débat en disant que les filles dormiraient ensemble, car c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. C'est la suite qui se révela plus compliquée : Stiles ne voulait pas dormir avec Scott parce qu'il prenait toujours toute la place, et Isaac ne voulait pas dormir avec Derek parce qu'il partageait déjà tout son quotidien avec lui. De plus, ni Derek, ni Stiles ne voulaient se retrouver sous la même tente, et Scott refusait également de dormir avec Derek. Ce fut finalement Lydia qui leur proposa un compromis. Ils essayaient selon un schéma ce soir, et si ça n'allait pas, ils changeaient le lendemain. Du coup, ce fut Isaac qui l'emporta, le fait qu'il vivait déjà avec Derek amadouant les filles et lui permit de ne pas dormir avec lui. Le co-dormeur de Isaac fut choisi par "pierre, papier, ciseau" et ce fut Scott qui gagna. Derek lança un regard noir à Stiles, comme si c'était de sa faute, mais il n'aurait pas été plus content si ça avait été Scott.

Ils avaient séparé les tentes de plusieurs mètres, ce qui permettait à chacun de discuter comme ils le voulaient sans déranger leurs voisins. Allison et Lydia restèrent à papoter une très grosse partie de la nuit, parlant de beaucoup de mecs, et Scott et Isaac parlèrent également beaucoup, quoique un peu moins que leurs amies, et ils parlèrent également beaucoup de filles. En revanche, dans la tente de Stiles, aucun mot ne fut échangé à part un "bonne nuit" poli, ce qui surpris pas mal Derek, qui s'attendait à passer une très mauvaise nuit. Certes, deux cauchemars du jeune homme le réveillèrent au cours de route, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que sa nuit avait été réellement mauvaise. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à peu près réveillé, avec Stiles, quand le jour se leva.

- Dites, vous avez discuté jusqu'à quelle heure, tout ce que vous en êtes ?

- Je sais pas moi, 2 heures, peut-être, baillâ Scott.

- Nous, c'était 5 heures, je crois, dit Allison sur le même ton.

- Il est 7 heures, les mecs. On dort dehors, en pleine forêt. Vous savez pertinemment qu'on serait réveillé super tôt. Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Souffla Stiles.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans votre tente que ça a dû beaucoup discuter, ria Isaac.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai passé des nuits pires que ça avec Scott. Derek, par contre, il a pas dût passer une bonne nuit.

- Avec une pipelette comme toi, c'est certain, sourit Isaac.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus. La prochaine fois, prévient juste que tu fais des cauchemars.

- J'y peux rien, c'est la période. Dit toi que ça sera pire ce soir, marmonna Stiles en baissant les yeux et de façon à ce que seuls les loups-garous puissent le comprendre.

- Stiles, je vais venir avec toi, ce soir, dit Scott.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec lui, commenta simplement Derek.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Isaac.

- Tu ne comprends pas...Commença Scott.

- T'inquiète pas, vieux, je me débrouillerais. Je n'aurais pas toujours quelqu'un pour me tenir éveillé cette nuit-là, de toute façon.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Allison.

- Plus tard, répondit simplement Stiles en s'éloignant et en prenant du bois sec pour faire bonne figure.

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent pour savoir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, et Scott échappa à l'interrogatoire en suivant son meilleur ami. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Isaac, qui après un moment, leur reporta ce qu'il avait entendu sur le parking la veille. Lydia comprit soudainement, mais elle se garda de le dire aux autres. Elle n'était pas spécialement proche de Derek et d'Isaac et elle estimait que c'était à Stiles d'en parler, pas à elle.

Le petit incident fut finalement oublié, d'autant plus que Stiles participa avec joie aux activités que chacun proposait. Entre se baigner dans la rivière qui passait un peu plus loin, tenter de monter aux arbres, faire un peu de Lacrosse et autres démonstrations de force, la journée fut bien remplie. Isaac et Scott ne tentèrent pas d'éviter les blessures, Isaac se retrouvant même avec la jambe cassée deux fois en moins de deux heures. Derek ne se montra pas aussi casse-cou, même s'il ne craignait pas plus que son bêta, et les humains se montrèrent également beaucoup plus prudents. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque la soirée arriva, la nuit les faisant se remettre sur leur garde.

Ils restèrent moins longtemps à discuter autour du feu. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente se faisant ressentir chez presque tout le monde. Il ne resta bientôt que Derek, Scott et Stiles, mais Scott n'était présent que parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami. Seulement, au dixième bâillement en deux minutes, il se fit disputer par les deux autres et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre Isaac qui dormait déjà bien profondément. Une fois parti, un long silence s'installa entre les deux derniers présents, mais il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il avait pu être par le passé.

- Tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? Demanda soudain Derek.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Tu as peur d'avoir d'autres cauchemars ?

- Je sais que j'aurais d'autres cauchemars, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que si je ne dors pas, la journée de demain passera plus vite, parce que j'irais me coucher tôt. En plus, je sais que je ne pourrais sûrement pas m'endormir sans prendre de somnifères et j'ai toujours peur d'en prendre beaucoup trop aujourd'hui, et de ne pas me réveiller. Et je ne veux pas abandonner mon père, encore moins le jour où maman nous a quitté.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère, commenta simplement Derek. Ça fait combien de temps ? Ajouta-t-il après un très long silence.

- Dix ans.

- Tu aurais dû rester avec ton père.

- On fait un truc tous les ans, normalement, mais cette année, ni lui, ni moi ne nous sentions capable de le faire. On n'aime pas les chiffres ronds. On ne voulait pas passer ces quatre jours à se morfondre dans notre lit en la pleurant. Cette année, on avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- C'est pour ça que tu as lancé l'idée du camping.

- Scott n'était pas d'accord, mais une fois que j'en ai eu parlé à Isaac et Lydia, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

- Et que fait ton père ?

- Il s'est porté volontaire pour un truc qui se passe ce weekend dans la ville d'à côté. Quand il ne sera pas en train de travailler, Melissa doit l'occuper. Je crois qu'elle a prévu de l'emmener à la mer, demain soir.

- Isaac a surpris une conversation entre toi et Scott, il y a deux jours. Tu vas aller sur sa tombe.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce jour-là que je ne vais pas aller la voir. Vous arriverez sûrement à vous amuser sans moi. Je ne pense pas que je serais de bonne compagnie, de toute façon.

- Si tu veux aller à Beacon Hill demain, tu dois aller dormir.

- Je dormirais peut-être, mais je ne serais sûrement pas reposé. Je vais y aller à pied, ça m'évitera d'avoir un accident de voiture.

- Je t'emmenerais.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait vraiment bien, tous les deux.

- Je comprend ce que tu traverses. Je ressens la même chose à la date anniversaire de l'incendie. Et tu ne seras pas en état de conduire, si tu ne dors pas.

- Je viens de te dire que j'allais pas conduire !

- Je t'emmenerais, et maintenant, tu vas te coucher !

Stiles voulu répliquer, mais voyant les yeux rouges de Derek, il préféra se taire. Et puis, il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée d'aller au cimetière accompagné, même s'il avait plus penser que ça aurait été Scott plutôt que Derek qui aurait insisté pour aller avec lui. Voyant que l'alpha était tout à fait sérieux, il alla dans la tente, rapidement rejoint par son co-dormeur. Evidemment, l'étrange conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'alpha l'empêcha de dormir pendant un moment, mais la fatigue de la journée finit tout de même par prendre le pas. Au bout du troisième cauchemar, il se dit que Derek allait finir par dormir dehors, mais il fit quelque chose de bien plus improbable. Il se rapprocha et le prit dans ces bras, sans rien dire. Stiles trouva évidemment le geste suspicieux et particulièrement étrange, mais rassuré par la poigne forte et chaude du loup-garou, il se rendormit plutôt tranquillement, et ces autres cauchemars le dérangèrent à peine.

Même avec la nuit un peu agitée qu'ils venaient de passer, Derek et Stiles furent les premiers debout, et dans un accord muet, ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux que le plus jeune reviendrait à la charge à un moment ou un autre, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas le moment pour discuter. Scott les regarda suspicieusement en se levant. Après tout, en ayant dormi collé au loup-garou une bonne partie de la nuit, Stiles sentait beaucoup comme Derek, mais le jeune homme dût se dire que c'était un effet de son imagination car il ne posa aucunes questions.

Ils s'occupèrent le matin comme ils s'étaient occupés la veille, les filles prenant cette fois un peu plus de risques. En revanche, Stiles ne participa pas, et Derek abandonna bientôt la partie aussi, ne partageant que très peu l'humeur joyeuse de ces camarades de camp. Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuné que Stiles annonça qu'il avait un truc à faire à Beacon Hill.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa immédiatement Scott.

- Tu dois vraiment y aller ? Demanda Isaac. Ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit revenu ?

- Non, je dois y aller aujourd'hui, et Derek vient déjà avec moi.

- Derek ? Répéta Scott, complètement dépité.

- Bah quoi ? Je suis que vous êtes devenus super potes, avec Isaac, maintenant que vous dormez dans le même lit !

- On ne dort pas vraiment dans le même lit, tu sais.

- Tente, lit, c'est la même chose. Vous dormez à moins de 2 mètres l'un de l'autre. Ça créé des liens.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec toi et Derek ?

- Je lui ai dis pourquoi je devais aller à Beacon Hill.

- Oh ! Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Il ne rentre pas pour tuer quelqu'un. La route est longue, c'est moi qui conduirait, c'est tout.

- Il va parler, tout le temps, pour ne rien dire ! Lui fit remarquer Isaac.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon bien-être. S'il parle trop, il sait ce qu'il lui arrivera.

- Je vais, au choix, rencontrer un arbre, un mur, son poing, le capot de ma voiture ou le volant !

Tout le monde ria au regard noir que lança Derek à Stiles, bien que la perspective que ça arrive soit quand même assez problable. L'alpha leur annonça qu'ils seraient revenus pour le diner du soir, et qu'il ne voulait aucun mort entre temps. Si jamais les alphas se montraient, ils ne devaient pas chercher le combat, juste fuir. Scott n'était pas plus rassuré que ça de laisser Stiles seul avec Derek, sachant pertinemment que ces deux-là étaient loin de s'entendre parfaitement, mais Stiles lui ayant promis que ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes, il n'avait rien pu faire. Et en plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, réfléchit le jeune homme après coup. Isaac et les filles parvirent quand même sans trop de problèmes à lui faire oublier que son meilleur ami était parti.

Dans la jeep, le silence était plutôt étrange. Derek n'était pas habitué à un Stiles muet, et finalement, il n'aimait pas trop ça, et Stiles, d'humeur donc peu parlant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter des yeux les mains de Derek. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui conduise sa voiture, alors il surveillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les mains en question faisaient dérivées ces pensées un peu trop souvent. Le loup-garou n'était pas dupe, il était un loup après tout, mais il ne voulait pas amener la conversation en premier. D'autant plus que ce n'était peut-être qu'un moyen pour Stiles d'éviter de penser à sa mère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez le fleuriste en passant, Stiles jurant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris assez d'argent, puis passant le reste du trajet à regarder Derek avec des yeux ronds car ce dernier avait payé la somme qu'il lui manquait pour prendre les fleurs qui lui plaisait. Ils se séparèrent cependant à l'entrée du cimetière, l'alpha laissant Stiles aller seul de son côté, car il n'avait pas réellement sa place avec lui. Et il pouvait en profiter pour faire un tour du côté de la tombe de sa propre famille. Il resta quelques temps, mais n'aimant pas particulièrement ça, il finit par marcher entre les tombes, sans réel but. Sans rejoindre Stiles, il l'entendit discuter tout seul. Il semblait raconter sa vie au vent, et il s'attirait d'ailleurs quelques regards intrigués des passants. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il disait mais il entendit plusieurs fois son nom, celui de Scott et Isaac aussi, mais c'était le shérif qui revenait tout de même le plus souvent dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il finit par retourner à la voiture pour attendre que Stiles ait fini de perturber les passants.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit, mais ils restèrent encore un peu accoudé sur le capot de la Jeep.

- Tu sais que tu fais un peu peur aux passants, en parlant tout seul ?

- Si j'ai envie de parler à ma mère, je lui parle. C'est moins étrange que de venir tous les quatre matins pour récurer la tombe d'un lointain oncle.

- Il y en a qui font ça ?

- Quand j'étais plus petit et que je venais plus souvent, oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui faisait ça. Mais j'ai commencé à venir moins souvent, alors maintenant, je ne sais pas s'il vient encore.

- Pourquoi tu viens moins souvent ?

- Maman aurait trouvé que je passais beaucoup trop de temps au cimetière au lieu de vivre. Et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça rendait mon père triste, que je vienne ici aussi souvent.

- Et Scott ?

- Il m'a aidé aussi, mais avec un cas comme moi, ça n'a pas été simple.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'aides tout le temps alors que parfois, il te laisse tomber dans le moment le plus critique ?

- Si tu parles de la piscine, il était chez les Argents, avec Gerard. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu s'éclipser facilement.

- Mais il t'a quand même raccroché au nez sans rien demander.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas fautif !

- On devrait rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça, cette nuit ?

- Je voulais pouvoir dormir tranquillement, répondit Derek trop rapidement.

Stiles lui lança un regard étrange, entre le regard noir et son regard "T'es sérieux, là ?". Derek fut alors perturbé par la tristesse qui passa rapidement sur le visage de Stiles, trop rapidement pour qu'il soit vraiment sûr de l'avoir vu. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme s'était relevé du capot et montait déjà dans la voiture, côté passager.

- Tu as raison, on devrait rejoindre les autres avant que Scott et Isaac ne fassent des bêtises. Pire, que Scott et Allison se remettent ensemble. Je te rembourserais les fleurs quand j'aurais de l'argent. T'as pas perdu mes clés, j'espère, sourwolf !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que pour une raison ou une autre, sa réponse n'avait pas plu à Stiles, mais ce dernier parvenait quand même à lui sortir une réplique exaspérante. Il ne tenta pas de ré-engager la conversation, le visage fermé que le jeune homme arbora pendant tout le trajet de retour ne l'incitant pas à se lancer. Il avait beau être l'alpha, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire envoyer promener. Le silence en était bien plus pesant qu'à l'aller.

Leurs amis leur sautèrent dessus quand ils arrivèrent. Isaac et Allison voulaient savoir où ils avaient passés l'après-midi et Scott et Lydia, qui ne leur avaient donc rien dit, voulaient savoir comme c'était passé cet après-midi. Stiles mit donc fin à l'attente des deux premiers et Derek se chargea de dire aux deux autres qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus que ce qui peut se passer habituellement dans un cimetière. Isaac prit Stiles dans ces bras pour le réconforter puis ils firent tout ce qui était possible de faire pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans plus tôt. Ils y arrivèrent plutôt bien, même si Stiles s'interdisait de faire plus que sourire. Il lui était impensable de rire aujourd'hui.

Ce soir-là, comme c'était le dernier soir, ils décidèrent de rester beaucoup plus longtemps près du feu. Ils étaient donc tous en cercle, avec pour voisin leur camarade de tente. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès, d'ailleurs Stiles aurait même préféré se retrouver entre Scott et Isaac mais n'ayant aucune raison valable à donner à ces amis pour s'incruster entre eux, il était resté à côté de Derek. Il n'était de toute façon pas si mal loti, puisque de l'autre côté se trouvait Lydia.

Evidemment, la fatigue aidant, ils commençèrent à partir sur des sujets de moins en moins sûrs.

- Dites, vous deux, c'est quand que vous vous remettez ensemble ? Demanda soudain Isaac à Scott et Allison.

- Ce n'est pas prévu ! Répondit la jeune femme en détournant les yeux.

- Je peux attendre toute la vie s'il faut ! Répondit Scott avec un sourire niais.

- Edward Cullen, sort de ce corps ! Grimaça Stiles.

- Ça fait un peu pitié, en effet ! Commenta Derek.

- Et toi, Derek, tu devrais peut-être penser à trouver quelqu'un, dit Lydia. A l'âge que tu as, il faudrait penser à se poser.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux !

- Mais tu as bien des vus sur quelqu'un, non ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- On parle tous de nos histoires de cœur, là, alors il va falloir t'y mettre aussi. Moi, par exemple, il est prévu que je rejoigne Jackson pendant les vacances de Noël. Internet, c'est bien, mais on préfère quand même se voir en vrai !

- Moi, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un, révéla Isaac. Mais je ne dirais pas qui ! Et jamais vous ne pourrez me faire avouer, et vous ne la connaissez pas, de toute façon ! Et toi, Stiles ? Tu as toujours le béguin pour Lydia ?

- Non !

- Non ? Juste non, comme ça, sans explications ? Ça ne va pas fonctionner, mon pote. Tu lui coures après depuis plus longtemps qu'on se connait, répliqua Scott.

- Lydia et moi, on a eu une grande discussion, et j'ai accepté qu'elle ne voudra jamais de moi. Je peux au moins me targuer d'être son meilleur ami !

- Tu penses alors à qui, le soir pour t'endormir, si tu ne peux plus penser à Lydia ?

- Pas à toi, Isaac !

- Ça je m'en doute, pas à moi. Je suis un mec !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

- Je croyais que tu avais le béguin pour Lydia depuis le primaire. Comment sais-tu que tu es autant attiré par les hommes ? Demanda Allison.

- L'un n'a jamais empêché l'autre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste dans l'équipe de Lacrosse alors que le coach ne m'envoie pratiquement jamais sur le terrain ?

- Tu nous reluques sous la douche ? S'épouvanta Isaac.

- T'avais pas remarqué ? Commenta simplement Scott.

- Tu savais ?

- C'est mon meilleur pote, évidemment que je savais !

- Puisque Stiles ne veut pas répondre, peut-être que toi, tu pourrais le faire pour lui ? Dit Lydia avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ahah, non, sûrement pas.

- Ce n'est pas Stiles qui représente une grande menace pour toi. A moins que son coup de cœur ne le soit, réfléchit Lydia.

- Je ne le menace pas sur le plan physique. Je suis beaucoup plus vicieux que ça. Il dit un mot, et je ne l'aide pas pour ces devoirs pour le reste de l'année !

- Mais on veut savoir, nous !

- Pourquoi tu n'exiges pas la même chose de Derek ?

- Parce qu'il est mon alpha.

- C'est pas juste !

- Moi, je pourrais t'obliger à nous le dire, Isaac, alors n'insiste pas. Si Stiles ne veut rien dire, il ne dira rien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'aider, Derek, répliqua un peu sèchement Stiles.

- On devrait peut-être aller se coucher avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent de trop, fit remarquer Allison.

Tout le monde acquiesça. La journée n'était pas des plus gaies pour le jeune homme et ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient partis sur un terrain où il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller ce soir. Les filles partirent juste après la proposition d'Allison, mais les garçons restèrent encore un peu, bien que Isaac et Scott se soient levés.

- T'es toujours ok pour dormir avec Derek ce soir ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange ! Répondit simplement Stiles. Mais je suis sûr que Derek voudrait la compagnie de quelqu'un de moins remuant.

- Tu ne bouges pas tant que ça.

- Je croyais que je t'avais empêché de dormir, hier soir !

- Euh, vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez rester tous les deux ? S'inquiéta Isaac en les voyant se défier du regard.

- Oui ! Répliquèrent les deux intéressés d'une même voix.

Dans un même mouvement, le loup et le jeune homme se levèrent pour aller dans leur tente, sans même dire au revoir à leurs deux amis. Isaac avait la mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher.

- Euh, tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Isaac à Scott.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais quoi, je ne sais pas.

- Ne me dit pas que le coup de cœur de Stiles est Derek ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, mon pote.

- On est dans de beaux draps.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Avec un jour comme celui-là, Stiles peut prendre la mouche pour n'importe quoi.

- Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver en entier demain ?

- Derek ne lui fera pas de mal. Il le menace tout le temps, mais il ne l'a jamais frappé. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher eux aussi, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la tente de Stiles et Derek.

Dans la dite tente, Stiles se coucha furieusement dans son sac de couchage et tourna le dos à Derek, qui n'en avait évidemment pas besoin. Chacun savait que l'autre ne dormait pas. Stiles dormait de toute façon encore moins cette nuit-là que les nuits d'avant. Au bout d'un moment, Derek finit par prendre la parole, ne supportant plus le silence de mort que Stiles faisait inconsciemment régner.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser les fleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent.

- Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes. Et en plus, tu serais capable de te servir de ça quand tu me menaceras de m'égorger avec tes crocs.

- Stiles, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je sais que tu es en colère aujourd'hui. Que tu es en colère et triste tous les ans à cette même date et je n'aurais pas dû te répondre aussi froidement.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. D'ici 2-3 jours, ça sera passé. Comme tu le dis, je suis triste et en colère. Tu vas voir, tu vas me voir débarquer chez toi dans 3 jours pour m'excuser en croisant les doigts pour que tu acceptes mes excuses.

- Je ne les accepterais pas...

- Il faut que je songe à changer de ville, alors !

- Parce que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que tu m'empêchais de dormir !

- Pourquoi tu l'as fais alors ? Tu voulais pouvoir te moquer de moi plus tard ?

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'être réconforté. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi !

- Oh, Derek Hale s'inquiète pour moi ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre rien que je n'accorde d'importance à personne. J'ai eu ma part de problèmes relationnels, plus d'une fois, alors je me méfie, même avec les gens que je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas comme Kate. C'est juste plus fort que moi, il faut que je fasse du mal aux gens proches de moi pour qu'ils évitent de trop s'approcher, justement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fais de mal. Enfin, jamais vraiment.

- Mais tu es persuadé que je n'en ai rien à faire, de toi.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Pourtant, je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour Isaac, Cora ou même Scott.

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser seul avec Peter, l'autre jour.

- Il ne t'aurait pas tué. Il se serait mis Scott et Isaac sur le dos, et il est certain que Melissa ne l'approcherait plus. Et il t'aime bien, il ne te fera pas de mal.

- Je sais qu'il m'aime bien. Ça le rend encore plus inquiétant.

- Il ne te fera pas de mal parce que je suis l'alpha et que je lui interdis. Je lui ai interdis aussi de faire des allusions quand tout le monde est là.

- Des allusions ? Quelles allusions ?

- Que tu continues de me fréquenter pour autre chose qu'aider Scott.

- Ton oncle a des hallucinations.

- Dans ce cas, je dois en avoir moi aussi.

Stiles ne répondit rien, ne voulait rien répondre, car l'alpha n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque amourette ou envie de jeunesse. Il regardait toujours Lydia avec autant d'interêt, il n'était pas insensible à Dany et il avait plus qu'apprécié quand Ericka lui avait fait un peu de rentre dedans. S'il avait mis Derek dans le coin sombre de son esprit, "ceux que je ne pourrais jamais avoir" dans lequel se trouvait également Lydia, et malheureusement Ericka, il n'avait pas pour autant cessé d'espérer au moins un peu de reconnaissance. Il avait cependant espéré que ce ne soit pas aussi évident à voir. Il était persuadé que l'alpha allait lui faire payer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Derek sourit d'ailleurs doucement, se doutant de ce que le jeune homme pensait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'égorger. Et ce n'est pas aussi évident que tu ne sembles le croire.

- C'est sûr que si tu me compares à Scott, je suis un modèle de discrétion, à côté. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment te courir après.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais contre.

- Qu...que...Quoi ? J'ai jamais dis que j'étais vraiment intéressé d'abord !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, il me suffit d'écouter ton cœur.

- Je hais les loups-garous ! Avec vos super-pouvoirs à la noix, on ne peut plus rien vous cacher. Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais que ce n'est pas de la peur ?

- Au début, tu avais peur de moi, puis tu as eu de moins en moins peur, et il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quand, qui a fait que ce n'était plus de la peur que tu ressentais que je t'approche, mais plutôt de...l'attirance.

- Non, de l'intêret !

- Il y a une différence ?

- Oh oui ! Tout le monde est attiré par tout le monde, pour divers raisons : Le pouvoir, l'argent, le sexe. Etre intéressé par quelqu'un, c'est vouloir quelque chose de plus profond, qui ne vient ni du pouvoir, ni de l'argent, ni du sexe.

- Tu ne cherches rien de tout ça ? S'étonna un peu Derek.

- Bah, tu as beau être l'alpha, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, et dans la ville, tu n'as pas énormement de statut, autre que celui où tout le monde pense que tu as tué ta sœur. Donc tu n'as pas vraiment le pouvoir. Pour la richesse, je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas comment tu es riche. Si ça se trouve, tu te la pêtes juste avec ta camaro dans laquelle tu as mis tout ton argent. Parce que quand on voit ton loft, je me dis qu'il n'a pas dû te coûter une fortune. Quand au sexe...bah je n'ai pas de comparatif, alors là, je ne peux rien dire non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

- Que mon père soit protégé, que les alphas s'en aillent, que mes amis soient en sécurité, qu'on arrête de croire que je suis inutile simplement parce que je suis un gamin hyper-actif qui a perdu sa mère trop jeune.

- Personne ne pense que tu es inutile, Stiles.

- Tu m'excuseras si je doute un peu de toi sur ce coup-là, monsieur "tu restes en arrière tu ne fais que nous ralentir !".

- Tu voudrais me voir agir autrement, peut-être ?

- Pas réellement. Pas quand tout le monde est là.

- Et quand je suis tout seul avec toi ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec moi !

Derek plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre si Stiles tentait de lui faire passer un message caché. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait rien n'insinuer de plus. Surtout qu'il se cacha un peu plus dans son duvet.

- Laisse tomber ça. Si tu as froid, je vais te servir de radiateur, grogna Derek en ouvrant de force le duvet de Stiles.

- Hé oh ! Tu n'es pas censé demander, avant de faire un truc comme ça ? Je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement, si je voulais.

- Crétin, je ne vais rien te demander le jour où ta mère est morte ! Même si ça fait 10 ans.

- Il y en a que ça ne dérangerait pas, tu sais.

- J'ai des principes.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi.

- Je sais. Demain, tu pourrais avoir des surprises, par contre.

- Oh ! Je dois avoir peur ?

- Tu verras bien.

Stiles le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais Derek se contenta de lever les sourcils comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait faire comme la veille. Au départ, le jeune homme lui tourna la dos sans rien dire, mais il finit par lui prend le bras pour le passer autour de sa taille. L'Alpha avait le curieux mérite de le faire dormir à peu près bien alors que généralement, il faisait une nuit blanche ce jour précis de l'année. Il verrait bien le lendemain ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

Le jeune homme ne passa pas une très bonne nuit, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Derek. Ces rêves avaient été peuplé par sa mère, qui, si elle se montrait toujours aimante et prévenante, accentuant ainsi la douleur de Stiles, avait parfois fait des allusions très étranges. Des histoires meurtres et d'amours qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il arrivait souvent qu'au moment de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, Stiles fasse des rêves pour le moins étranges, qui n'avait aucun sens, mais cette année avait battu des records.

- Ça va ? Demanda subitement une voix dans son dos.

- Mouais, bof. T'es confortable mais ma mère a raconté plein de trucs étranges, cette nuit.

- J'ai cru comprendre ça. Tu t'es mis plusieurs fois à parler dans ton sommeil.

- J'ai dis quoi ? S'écria Stiles.

- Rien de vexant, juste parfois un peu effrayant. Je ne sais pas qui c'est que tu veux clouer à une table en le tartinant de confiture, mais j'avais espéré que ce ne soit pas ton père. Ou moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça.

- Non, c'était Scott, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Pour me remonter le moral, une fois, il avait gonflé un ballon avec de la confiture. Le dit ballon a évidement explosé et je me suis retrouvé à devoir nettoyer les dégats dans le salon. Scott m'a aidé, évidemment, mais on n'avait pas réussi à récurer la table.

- Pourquoi le clouer dessus, alors ?

- Pour que les abeilles viennent le dévorer, évidemment ! Ma mère disait toujours que les abeilles dévoraient toute la confiture, quand je mangeais le pot en cachette.

- Tu es décidément trop étrange pour que j'essaie de te comprendre un jour.

- Mon père et Scott ont abandonné depuis longtemps. Et tu ne m'as pas encore vu quand j'ai pris trop d'Aderall. Je suis pire que ça. Par exemple, je peux...

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, le visage de Derek soudainement à moins de 2 centimètres de son visage le faisant taire sur le coup. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'alpha.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle le matin. Surtout quand je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuné.

- On peut sortir pour préparer un truc, et j'attend que tu aies fini de manger pour recommencer à parler. Tu veux que je te raconte les rêves que j'ai fais où ma mère me parlait de toi ? Ah bah non, tu n'as pas encore mangé, alors je suppose...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en ignorant le jeune homme en train de parler. Il se concentra plutôt sur les battements de son cœur, le laissant finir de parler. Puis, doucement, il l'embrassa. Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il finit quand même par se reculer.

- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Tu m'as dis que tu étais intéressé.

- Je le suis, mais j'ai toujours des doutes sur le fait que toi, tu l'es aussi.

- Tu m'as déjà vu ne pas être sérieux ?

- Non. D'ailleurs, le jour où tu feras une blague, je crois que la Terre s'arrêtera.

- Tu es déduis quoi, petite tête ?

- Que tu es sérieux ! Ça promet d'être intéressant, dis donc.

Avant que Derek ne puisse dire quelque chose, Stiles passa ces bras autour de ces épaules pour qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, il ne resta pas si passif. Ils s'amusèrent à se chercher un peu, se découvrir, quand Stiles pensa soudain à quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à rompre leur étreinte pour lui poser sa question quand leur tente s'ouvrir brusquement sur Scott, souriant d'abord à pleine dents avant de pâlir subitemment.

- Bah alors, les marmottes, c'est pas bientôt fini de dormir ? Aah, mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ? Répliqua Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. On t'a jamais appris à prévenir avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ?

- C'est juste...une tente !

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aurais au moins pu faire savoir que tu étais là. Mais au moins, je suis rassuré sur un point, souffla Stiles.

- Lequel ? S'inquièta Derek.

- Je te fais suffisament d'effet pour que tu ne sentes pas Scott approcher.

Scott avala de travers puis se décida finalement à les abandonner, refermant la fermeture éclair derrière lui. Derek se rapprocha de nouveau de Stiles mais s'arrêta juste avant de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'apprêtais à me poser une question avant que ton imbécile de meilleur ami nous interrompt.

- Oui, mais elle ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je suis sûr que tous les autres sont au courant. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais que ça se sache ou pas.

- Oui, c'est trop tard maintenant. Pour ton père ?

- Je crois que je vais lui faire savoir quand j'arriverais chez moi ce soir. Il y a trop de risques que Scott vende la mèche et je préfère qu'il l'apprenne par moi. Et puis, rien ne dit que ça fonctionnera, entre nous.

- Faisons au moins en sorte d'essayer !

- Evidemment ! On devrait rejoindre les autres. Voir si Scott ne fait pas une crise d'asthme à cause de la surprise !

Derek grogna mais obtempéra quand même, volant un rapide baiser avant de se relever. Il fut le premier dehors, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Scott n'avait pas encore réussi à parler, apparemment, car Allison et Lydia le regardaient avec une certaine inquiètude tandis que Isaac le tenait pas les épaules. Il grimaça en entendant le soupir de soulagement du groupe quand Stiles fit son apparition derrière lui. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aussi l'entendit, tellement il avait été peu discrèt, ce soupir.

- Bah quoi ? Il était juste en train de m'embrasser, pas me manger.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Isaac et les filles d'une même voix.

- A priori, la notion de toi et moi en couple, ça ne passe pas dans leur esprit. C'est vrai que tu ne t'aies jamais montré très gentil avec moi.

- Je crois qu'ils ont aussi un peu de mal avec le concept moi avec quelqu'un d'autre, grogna Derek.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Supplia presque Allison, qui en voulait toujours à Derek pour la mort de sa mère.

- Non. Pourquoi personne ne veut nous prendre au sérieux ? geignit faussement le jeune homme.

- Mais ça dure depuis combien de temps ? S'inquièta soudain Isaac, qui se demandait combien il en avait loupé.

- Pas d'inquiètude, seulement 10 minutes. Derek a des principes. Il ne voulait pas me sauter de dessus le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

- Stiles ! Grogna Derek.

- T'as pensé à ce que va dire ton père ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aurais une idée ce soir.

- Tu vas déjà lui dire ? Mais tu as dis toi-même que ça ne faisait que 10 minutes ! Lui rappela Allison.

- C'est le shérif, il s'en rendra compte très vite. Et puis, il ne sait déjà pas pour les loups-garous, je ne me vois pas lui cacher ça aussi.

- Il pourrait t'interdire de le voir.

- C'est mal le connaitre ! Même s'il risque d'être qu'à moitié heureux que ce soit Derek, il ne m'empêchera pas de le voir. Surtout qu'il se dira sûrement que ça ne marchera pas. Alors, il laissera couler.

- Je suis comme ton père. Je ne suis pas convaincue que ça marchera, vous deux, dit Allison.

- Ne nous sous-estimez pas trop tôt, répondit simplement Stiles.

Derek eut un petit sourire, mais tous les autres ne semblaient pas des plus convaincus, ce qui faisait que Stiles autant que Derek allaient faire des efforts pour que justement, ça marche. Ils oublièrent la nouvelle pour le reste de la matinée, profitant de cette dernière journée pour continuer un peu les activités qu'ils avaient commencé. Hormis un Stiles un peu plus joyeux que les jours d'avant – mais ça pouvait venir autant du fait que l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère soit maintenant passé que de sa relation toute neuve avec l'alpha – et un Derek un peu plus détendu, rien ne semblait beaucoup différer de la veille. Le tout nouveau couple n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça ensemble, s'asseyant simplement à côté au moment du repas, dont Stiles avait fini les restes de Derek, mais rien de plus flagrant.

Du coup, le voyage de retour se fit comme à l'aller, Scott refusant soudain de laisser Stiles seul avec Derek. Il se mit même d'office à la place passager, mais hormis une discussion un peu plus soutenue, Derek ne chercha pas à perturber Stiles pendant qu'il conduisait et Stiles ne cherchait pas de noises à l'alpha.

Sur le parking de l'école, Scott eut beaucoup de mal à quitter Stiles, une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, ils furent les derniers à quitter le parking, avec Derek. Isaac en avait eu marre d'attendre et avait fait route vers le loft tout seul, et les filles devaient retrouver leurs parents respectifs pour leur raconter leur weekend.

- Tu sais, Scott. Tu réagis un peu comme un gamin, dit Stiles.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance !

- Ça, on l'avait bien compris, mais je te rappelle que durant les 3 dernières nuits, on a quand même partager une tente sans que ça ne te perturbe plus que ça.

- Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'y passait

- T'es pas croyable, marmonna Derek. Stiles ?

- Je t'appelle ce soir, pour te dire ce qu'en pense mon père. Et on passera demain avec Scott pour voir s'il y a des trucs qu'on se serait interchangé malcontreusement en rangeant tout à l'heure.

- On a fait attention ! Lui dit Scott.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu te seras trompé parce que tu étais trop occupé à surveiller mes arrières pendant que Derek m'aidait !

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, mais dû admettre que c'était vrai. Il savait déjà que Isaac avec récuperé deux des ces t-shirts, et il était persuadé d'avoir pris l'écharpe du jeune homme par inadvertance, pensant prendre sa couverture. Il admettait également que son comportement était un peu excessif, mais Stiles n'avait regardé que Lydia pendant des années, alors le fait qu'il sorte subitement avec Derek avait de quoi en faire douter plus d'un.

En revenant chez lui, Stiles trouva un mot de son père sur la table de la cuisine. Il rentrait un peu plus tard que prévu, à cause d'une urgence au travail, mais il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer alors il le chargeait de faire le diner qu'il voulait. La première réaction du jeune homme fut de froncer les sourcils, puis une lumière se fit dans son esprit, et se doutant de ce que le shérif voulait lui dire, il lui fit son plat préféré à lui. Surtout que sa nouvelle à lui risquait d'être bien plus traumatisante que celle que son père pensait lui donner.

Ils passèrent tout le repas à parler du long weekend, à raconter ce que chacun avait fait, et quand ils étaient passés par le cimetière. Quand le shérif posa ces couverts de chaque côté de son assiette, après avoir fini sa pizza, Stiles sut qu'il allait aborder le sujet "délicat".

- Stiles, j'ai un truc à te dire. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais...

- Tu as le droit de sortir avec Melissa. Maman ne t'en voudrait pas. Ça fait 10 ans que tu fais le moine, et je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Il est temps que tu profites un peu !

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu es impossible ! Et moi qui m'inquiètait de savoir comme tu allais le prendre.

- C'est la mère de mon meilleur ami ! Je ne peux que bien le prendre !

- C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment que c'est vrai. Par contre, toi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier autant que ça ce que je vais te dire.

- C'était pour ça, la pizza double fromage, lardons et chorizo, alors. Toi aussi, tu as un truc à me dire. Tu sors enfin avec ta Lydia ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Lydia...

- Mais tu sors bien avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui, enfin, que depuis ce matin, alors je ne sais pas si on peut déjà utiliser ce terme-là.

- C'est Allison, dans ce cas.

- Non, ce n'est pas une fille.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Scott, parce que là, ça va devenir limite pervers !

- Non, non, non ! Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher un truc pareil ? Je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurait jamais envie de sortir avec lui. Il est comme un frère pour moi !

- Bah c'est qui, alors ?

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait que les filles, Scott, Isaac et moi à ce camping ? Eh bien, j'ai un peu menti. Comme on était sur le domaine des Hale, Derek est venu avec nous.

- Tu sors avec le fils Hale ? Explique-moi comment il arrive à te supporter ? Tu parles tout le temps, la plupart du temps pour ne rien dire, et pour ce que je le connais, il n'aime pas vraiment ça !

- Je me pose toujours la question... Attends, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Evidemment que ça me dérange. Il a été suspecté de meurtre de sa sœur, il est toujours dans les trucs louches et il est peut-être un poil trop vieux pour toi. Mais tu le connais sûrement mieux que moi, et s'il arrive à te supporter, c'est qu'il doit t'apprécier un minimum. Surtout pour pouvoir accepter de sortir avec toi.

- Si on prend la chose techniquement, c'est lui qui a commencé, mais c'est vrai qu'hier, je lui avais dis que j'aimerais bien. Et puis, au moins, si ça lui convient pas, je sais qu'il n'ira pas par 4 chemins pour me le dire.

- Promet-moi de faire attention, quand même !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Scott ne m'a pas lâché les baskets une seule fois depuis qu'il est malencontreusement tomber sur nous en train de nous embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Epargne-moi les détails, veux-tu !

- Papa ?

- Fils ?

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Stiles, moi aussi.

- Maman serait fier de nous !

Le shérif prit son fils dans ces bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis, ils se firent une soirée dvd, comme avant.

Le lendemain, Scott fut un peu fâché d'apprendre que le shérif n'avait pas semblé plus perturbé que ça, et d'après ce qu'avait pu comprendre Stiles, il n'était également pas au courant pour sa mère. Elle avait été de nuit, et il ne l'avait croisé que rapidement le matin même. Stiles qui avait espéré que ça prendrait toute l'attention de son meilleur ami, ce fut raté, et toute la journée, il subit les recommendations du jeune loup. Même après lui avoir dit que son père avait déjà fait toutes ces recommandations avec en prime le "je vide mon chargeur sur lui si tu reviens avec seulement un bleu !", il continua, promettant qu'il irait l'égorger à coup de griffe par la même occasion. Leur rendez-vous au loft de Derek fut donc un des plus étranges qu'ils avaient eu, mais étonnement, c'est aussi là qu'il se calma soudainement, simplement en voyant Stiles s'asseoir à côté de Derek, le regardant pour savoir s'il pouvait s'approcher un peu plus de lui et que le loup avait simplement hôcher la tête en signe d'accord.

- Ça, c'était impressionnant !

- De quoi ? Demandèrent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix.

- Ça ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis à peine 24 heures, mais on dirait que ça fait déjà des mois. Avec Allison, il nous a fallu plusieurs semaines avant de nous comprendre juste en nous regardant.

- Derek parle principalement avec ces yeux, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

- Mais toi, tu parles tout le temps !

- Mais je m'adapte aussi très vite. Je sais parfaitement que Derek n'est pas le genre de mec qui apprécie qu'on lui rabache tout le temps les oreilles. Si je veux que ça marche, il faut que je fasse des efforts pour me taire !

- Pourquoi je sens que ça cache quelque chose ?

- Bah, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit toi qui en fasse les frais. Surtout depuis que...

- Depuis quoi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. D'ailleur, ça m'a déjà tarauder toute la journée, alors s'il te plait, ne me pose pas de questions. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta mère ce soir, tiens !

- Je dois passer la chercher, de toute façon. Je peux te laisser, alors ?

- Oui ! Laisse-moi, et prend même Isaac avec toi !

- Non ! Répondit simplement Derek.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il aille voir Cora.

- Cora est avec Peter en ce moment, il n'y a aucun risque que j'aille la voir, répliqua Isaac. Mais pas d'inquiètude, Stiles, je vais rester dans ma chambre.

Pour prouver ces dires, il monta les escaliers après avoir saluer les deux loups et Stiles. Scott parti également, après avoir fait une ou deux nouvelles recommandations à son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre, car Derek resta dans le canapé tout le reste de l'après-midi et les seuls moments où il entendit Stiles, c'est quand il protestait qu'il lisait trop vite. Parfois, il revenait en arrière, parfois non.

Des mois plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, et Melissa et le shérif également.

* * *

Voila !

Bon, cette fic est peut-être un peu étrange, mais comme pour "le Plan", je l'ai écrite sans trop me prendre la tête, en suivant simplement tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête. Le prochaine ne sera pas du tout comme ça.

Alors, verdict ? Je réponds toujours, même si vous me dites que vous n'aimez pas !


End file.
